School Days
by Pico Kazuo
Summary: Mis primeras impresiones en mi nueva escuela: El Instituto Xavier. ¿Algun dia sere un Xmen?


"**School Days"**

**Por Kazuo**

Charles Xavier, defensor de los derechos mutantes. Odiado por unos, querido por otros. Mutante, líder del grupo conocido como X-Men. Fundador del "Instituto Xavier para jóvenes dotados". Mi nueva escuela.

Mi nombre es Daniel, soy mexicano y mutante. Solo que mi poder no es tan espectacular como el de Storm, Cyclops o hasta el de Jubilee. Soy un empático. ¿Qué es eso? Pues alguien que puede jugar con los sentimientos de las personas, una especie de telépata de bajo nivel.

Mi profesora titular es Jean Grey alias Phoenix. Ella es una gran telépata, por eso me asignaron con ella.

-Es muy difícil – dije

-Tómalo con calma, no llevas ni una semana en el instituto.

-Pero todos los demás estudiantes ya tienen un poco de control sobre sus poderes, pero yo no. El mío funciona cada vez que quiere. Odio mi poder.

-No digas eso Daniel. Si odias tu poder te estas odiando a ti mismo.

-Me gustaría ser como Iceman o Nightcrawler, ellos tienen poderes mas útiles que el mío.

-Todos nosotros tenemos el gen X, somos especiales.

-Pues en esta escuela ya no me siento así.

Por mas que Jean me decía que mi poder no era tan malo no me pudo convencer. Asistí a mis siguientes clases, pero estaba muy melancólico, triste. Extrañaba ser el único que tenía poderes en mi casa. En esta casa todos tienen poderes y el mío no es especial.

Después de algunos meses ya tenía mas control sobre mis poderes. Y ya no eran tan inútiles. Con solo desearlo podía hacer que otros estudiantes se pusieran a llorar sin motivo alguno, o que se pusieran totalmente eufóricos en plena clase de historia. Todas esas pequeñas bromas me hicieron acreedor a varios castigos, el Profesor Xavier no creía que fuera divertido usar mis poderes irresponsablemente.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que uses tus poderes responsablemente?

-Muchas – fue mi única respuesta

-Entonces ¿Por qué no entiendes?

- . . . . .

-Esta es la quinta vez que te llamo la atención. ¿Sabes? Esta es una escuela y como tal tiene reglas. Cualquier abuso en el uso de los poderes tiene sanciones. Unas de ellas son que no salgas los fines de semana a Salem Center o que tengas que hacer tareas extras. Ya he aplicado unas de esas contigo, así que tendré que usar medidas mas drásticas. Tu poder mal usado es peligroso para los demás.

-¿Peligroso, no lo creo, es solo un poder que sirve para jugar

-Eres un bioempático Daniel, juegas con los sentimientos de las personas pero a un nivel químico, no psíquico. Puedes controlar algunas funciones de su cuerpo. Si no controlas adecuadamente tu poder puedes causarles daños irreparables.

-Yo…. no lo había pensado así

-Me doy cuenta. El mundo nos odia por ser diferentes. Somos una minoría que peleamos por un mundo donde no seamos discriminados por ser diferentes. Poco a poco lo estamos logrando, pero debemos de educarlos, debemos enseñarles que somos tan normales y confiables como cualquier humano sin poderes. Sabes que mi sueño es que mutantes y humanos convivan en paz. Por favor ayúdame a realizar mi sueño. Tienes demasiado potencial, no lo desperdicies.

Salí de la habitación del profesor con muchas ideas en mi cabeza. No tenia idea que mi poder pudiera ser tan dañino, ni de que el profesor se preocupara por mi(en su muy peculiar estilo). Regresaba a mi habitación pensando en todo eso cuando al doblar la esquina del pasillo veo venir a Robert Drake alias Iceman corriendo por el pasillo, perseguido por el Dr. Hank McCoy alias Beast.

-A un lado novato

-¿Qué?

-Le congelé su cena a Henry y no le gustó la broma

Iceman se detiene, voltea y extiende su mano. Metros atrás se forma una pequeña capa de hielo sobre el piso que hace que Beast resbale y caiga.

-Eso nos da un poco de tiempo, sígueme.

Lo seguí por varios cuartos de la mansión. ¡Dios! No sabía que hubiera tantas formas de llegar a un mismo lugar. Iceman estaba seguro de donde ir. Según me había dicho Jean, él era uno de los 5 X-Men originales y siendo el mas joven le encantaba hacer bromas, y al parecer después de algunos años seguía igual. Por fin después de un tiempo llegamos al hangar.

-Jaja. Otra vez escapé de Henry –dijo Bobby- Iceman 5, Beast 3

Yo no podía hablar, estaba con la boca abierta, delante de mi tenía un avión negro, era fabuloso.

-El Blackbird –dije sorprendido

-¿Quieres subir?

-¿Puedo?

-Sí. Ven, te lo mostrare.

Entramos a la nave. No podía creer donde estaba, era el ave de los X. Algún día yo volaré con ellos. Me llamó la atención un asiento con los descansa brazos rasgados. Volteo hacia Bobby con la pregunta en mi cara.

-Es el asiento de Wolverine- contesta a mi pregunta no formulada – No es muy cuidadoso que digamos.

Estuvimos hablando un buen rato de las batallas en las que había participado, de los peligros de los que se había salvado.

-Hemos tenido mucha suerte. Al momento de abordar esta nave no sabemos si volveremos. El sueño del profesor es el que nos impulsa a seguir, nos hace sentir que contribuimos en algo.

-El profesor me llamo la atención hoy.

-No te preocupes, él esta bajo mucha presión, de vez en cuando es un poco duro con los estudiantes.

-Me dijo que debería usar mis poderes mas responsablemente

-"Con un gran poder viene una gran responsabilidad", esto me lo ha dicho mi amigo Spider-Man y tiene razón.

-Pero te vi jugar con tus poderes. Dices que le congelaste la comida al Dr. McCoy e hiciste que se resbalara en el piso.

-Pero para lograr un buen control sobre mis poderes y poder jugar esas pequeñas bromas tuve que entrenar mucho. Y por lo que he sabido, tu no lo estas haciendo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Jean lo ha mencionado en la junta de profesores. Soy profesor y siempre hablamos de los progresos que hacen los estudiantes. Y tu nombre ha salido muchas veces en esas juntas, Daniel.

Regrese a mi cuarto con mas preguntas que respuestas. ¿Por qué mi nombre era mencionado en las juntas¿Por qué el profesor había mencionado que tenia potencial¿Por qué? Después de esa noche, nada fue igual.

Mis clases con Jean fueron cada vez mas difíciles, los ejercicios que me pedía realizar me dejaban agotados. Mis compañeros cada vez soportaban menos mis bromas, por lo que algunos me dejaron de hablar. Y los castigos del profesor eran cada vez mas severos. ¡Hasta me "apagó" mi poder un par de días! Un fin de semana que no podía salir a Salem Center, decidí escaparme.

Había escuchado hablar a Wolverine con Colossus de ir al "Escondite de Harry" a tomar unas cervezas. Yo no iba a tomar cervezas, pero sí me podía esconder en la camioneta para salirme de la escuela de contrabando. Y así fue. No se dieron cuenta de que iba con ellos (gracias al uso de mi poder). Al llegar al pueblo entraron a la taberna y yo pude salir a pasear.

Estaba caminando por el pueblo cuando de pronto se escuchó una explosión que venia de donde estaba el escondite. Lo único que vi fue a Wolverine peleando con alguien. ¡Sabretooth! Sí, era él. Los dos estaban tan concentrados en la batalla que no se detenían a pensar en los daños que le estaban causando al pueblo. Teníamos que detenerlos, tenia que encontrar a Colossus. Pero… ¿Dónde estaba? Lo encontré en las ruinas del lugar, al parecer la explosión lo había noqueado¡¡solo quedaba yo¿Qué voy a hacer?

FIN

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota del autor(o sea yo): Si no hubiera sido por Aither nunca me habría imaginado que tenia un poder mutante, y menos que era un empático. Gracias Aither, por haberme inspirado para escribir este sueño.


End file.
